the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review - Emotion Lies at the Core of the Devastating "Avengers: Infinity War"
Absolutely demolishing any expectations about itself, Avengers: Infinity War will go down as a defining film of generation. Taking every moving piece of a living, breathing film universe and culminating it into an epic about the nature of what good versus evil, the Russo brothers' efforts have yielded the greatest fruit the Marvel Cinematic Universe has seen yet. It is ironic that at the darkest, most important moment in the lives of these characters, it is here where Marvel revels in delivering an astounding, fun, and tumultuous experience. The Cast Iconic characters of this film age are brought to the forefront, and this true ensemble piece has everyone delivering their best work in these roles and turning on cylinders that may not have even existed before now. Elizabeth Olsen's Scarlet Witch displays a dramatic range that has been sorely missed, while Zoe Saldana's Gamora displays a fascinating and emotionally wrecking performance that stands as her career best. Chris Hemsworth, Tom Holland, and Benedict Cumberbatch all deliver beat for beat, meshing with their screen companions with ease. Oddly enough, the best in show goes hands down to Josh Brolin and his menacing, terrifying Thanos. As the Mad Titan, Brolin's menacing growl often masks his inner conflict and despair just enough to be implied rather than obvious. Brolin's antagonist isn't just a one-off villain or franchise glue; he's a living, breathing character with complexities and flaws that often make him the most appealing and fascinating character. In fact, thanks in part to its writing and Brolin's performance in equal measure, Thanos might just be the best character to emerge from the MCU. If there's one consistent flaw with the film, it's how stuffed it feels. Nobody gives a bad performance; as previously stated, most are giving it their best. However, a film of this nature faces a mechanical issue that a few notable players couldn't rise above; Chris Evans, Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Pratt, and Chadwick Boseman have all easily balanced these large ensembles before, so one can't help but be disappointed by the work they deliver that is merely satisfactory. Score: 4 out of 5 The Story Every moving piece of this story functions fluently, easily guiding dozens of characters efficiently and with the emotion to sustain itself. Although not every character gets to make the impact expected, it's not necessarily a bad thing as it allows for fascinating plot threads to form and develop complete, full stories. Not only are character arcs fulfilled, but nothing is inconsistent with the last several stories that have revolved around these characters before. It also helps most of these character dynamics are fascinating and effortlessly entertaining, with special highlights to the complex relationship of Thanos and Gamora or the energetic banter of Dr. Strange and Tony Stark. Penned by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, this film is the climax of a decade's worth of storytelling. After the personal collapse of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers have been left fractured and the planet vulnerable. Meanwhile, Thor has led Asgard's people to safety after the events of Ragnarok and the Guardians of The Galaxy have bonded closer together. All of this is ruined as Thanos, the Mad Titan, finally begins his quest to obtain all six Infinity Stones to complete his goal of galactic genocide. With the Power Stone already in his possession, an alliance the likes of which the galaxy has never seen must try to stop Thanos' quest for power. While the film's basic plot is necessarily simple, it more than compensates by just how excellently everything is executed. Nothing is left dangling, while the threats and stakes are truly felt on a scope that is unimaginable. In addition to this darker and heavier tone, the humor has balanced itself back into its rightful place, where jokes land only when they need to defuse the situation. Ultimately, the story sails to new heights because of just how emotionally tolling and affecting it manages to be, while never feeling to go too far in any one direction. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction Talk about a masterfully assembled film; the Russo brothers have outdone themselves as proving how to masterfully orchestra a franchise and deliver its penultimate conclusion. A prime example of filmmaking as an art, the Russo brothers and their technical team manage to tell an epic, character-centered extravaganza that matches its emotion with entertaining and pulse-pounding action. Firstly, the visual effects are simply astounding. Despite featuring some of the most exciting and frantic action setpieces of the decade, the film never feels overcrowded and each engagement is just enough to wet the appetite between storytelling. The creation of Thanos is masterful, with his presence alone often echoing the sheer powerful magnitude of the Mad Titan. Every character moves and fights in a certain way, but all of their styles compliment each other amazingly well. On a more traditional filmmaking level, the editing of this film is outstanding. Two and a half hours absolutely breeze by thanks to Jeffrey Ford and Matthew Schmidt's work, easily pacing the film so that each scene is complete before juggling its multiple plot threads. Musically, Alan Silverstri takes all of the iconic themes and motifs of each hero and combines them into a lyrical composition to define superhero music for a lifetime. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict An epic and powerful way to signify the changes coming for the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Avengers: Infinity War both satisfies longtime fans but wets their tongues and leaves viewers wanting more. The action is thrilling, the cast is pitch perfect, and the story rocks all preconceived notions onto their heads. With a fiery and passionate display of pure power on a technical and thematic scale, this is the film that has earned every misstep or trip along the way to its arrival. Final Score: 90% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Anthony and Joseph Russo *Best Lead Actor - Chris Hemsworth *Best Lead Actor - Josh Brolin *Best Lead Actress - Zoe Saldana *Best Supporting Actor - Tom Holland *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Visual Effects *Best Editing Category:Blog posts Category:2018 Reviews Category:Reviews